But She Kept On Raining On My Parade!
by dgronison
Summary: A.K.A The Five Times Barbra Streisand Won Rachel Berry Over Quinn Fabray.


**A.N.#1**: Hi! So, I've been working on this prompt idea for almost a year and half now since I keep on losing my muse. It's unbeta-ed so I apologize for the mistakes aaaand enjoy reading! (:

* * *

**But She Kept On Raining On My Parade! A.K.A The Few Times Barbra Streisand Won Rachel Berry Over Quinn Fabray**

* * *

_BC: Before Cheerios (Transitional Period From Lucy To Quinn)_

The Fabrays just moved from Boston to small town nowhere Lima, Ohio. Russell Fabray had been given the chance to be a big-time partner in another law firm which he immediately accepted and tagged his family along to start a new life. It was a very easy choice for young Lucy to agree on the move when his dad told them about the offer. She didn't really have any friends at all in her old town because she's quite a loner due the reason that the kids on her school keep on making fun of her baby fats, large nose, mousy brown hair and love for books. The move would be her only chance to start over and since his dad was made a partner, asking for money to get a nose job wouldn't be a problem.

It has already been two months since the big move and Lucy is doing so much better. She started slimming down because of the gymnastic classes she asked her parents to sign her up for. After another month, Big Nosed Loser and Bookworm Lucy Caboosey became All-American Blonde Hotshot Quinn Fabray.

It has been a lot of struggle before she came to this point. As _Quinn_ stared at her reflection in the mirror, she can't help but feel the pride in her chest about to burst. It was hard but damn was it worth it. In a few weeks, she will be starting high school and she's going to make sure that she won't be bullied anymore. Her fellow students will have time to finally notice her… not to tease but to admire and drool over her. She's hot and she knows it. With one last practiced smirk, she left the house to complete her transformation: buy clothes that will fit her new persona.

After three whole hours trying out and buying clothes she only once dreamt of wearing, Quinn let out a tired sigh as she plopped down a nearby bench. She observed the busy crowd on the mall as she rested her exhausted legs and hurting feet. The newly-dyed blonde's gaze landed on a book store that she hasn't seen during her three hours of excursion. Her hazel-eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as her feet dragged her inside the quaint shop. Looks like some things will never change, she thought as she looked around the books surrounding her.

An hour passed by and still, Quinn was standing on the same spot she's in since she entered the book shop. The blonde was too engrossed on checking the classic books section for novels that she hasn't purchased yet or look at new books that may catch her interest. She left the Jane Austen collection to look over at the biography section when a blur of a petite figure caught her peripheral. She doesn't have any idea what made her curious and look up but she did… and saw a very stunning brunette with legs that seem to go on for miles despite the girl's short stature. Quinn wasn't aware that she was pretty much gaping and staring at the attractive girl until deep chocolate brown orbs met her slightly darkening hazel ones. For a second, the blonde felt her heart skip then race as if she's in a marathon when said girl turned to face her. The short brunette's eyes were twinkling with excitement all of a sudden and started to walk towards her direction with a determined stride. Quinn felt herself stiffen with nervousness, palms sweating a little as she stared wide-eyed at the approaching petite girl.

The taller girl flushed faintly when the brunette is stopped in front of her with probably the biggest and most dazzling smile she has seen and greeted her politely, "Hi! If you don't mind moving just a bit on the side? I want to see the newest Barbra Streisand biography they recently ordered."

Quinn blushed further and opened her mouth to reply but the only thing that came out of it was a squeak. The blonde tried to speak again but her mouth was too dry to let some words out, making the girl in front of her tilt her head in amusement on her struggle. She cleared her throat and stepped aside wordlessly, smiling in an awkward way at the brunette when it seems that her stupid mouth can't keep up with her reeling mind.

The taller girl walked away silently from the now too absorbed brunette who's holding the book like she found the Holy Grail. Quinn gave one longing glance at the girl before leaving the book store confused and with her pride a little bruised for thinking that the striking ethnic-looking girl was interested in her.

And this, my fellow readers, is the first time Quinn Fabray got tanked by one Barbra Streisand for the attention of the mysterious girl whose name is Rachel Berry -which the blonde will learn once school starts in a few weeks.

* * *

**A.N#2**: This one is supposed to be a very long one-shot but I decided to cut it into five chapters. I already have an idea on how the 2nd and 3rd chapter will go but it would be great to hear some suggestions from you, readers. See you on the next chapter! Kampaiii! o/


End file.
